A ticking bomb
by Urushiana
Summary: Jackal is banished from Tartaros for two mounths because he lost to Natsu. And then he meets Lucy while she is on a solo mission. And he sees it as a opportunity to get revenge. But will love blossom? Jalu. Please R&R, it's my first fanfiction so i want to know if it's good or not. (I do not own Fairy Tail!)
1. A ticking bomb chapter 1

**Jackal's POV**

I was wandering around in the forest. _Damn that Kyouka._

_-Flash back-_

I had walked through the halls in the cube. And I was still angry after being beaten by Natsu. _When I get my hands on them, they will pay for what they did. _"JACKAL" A loud voice echoed through the corridor. _Kyouka_. I could feel a shiver down my spine. _I'm dead, _was all that went through my mind. I could see her figure approaching.

"How dare you make Tartaros look weak!?" She screamed and you could almost see smoke coming out from her ears. "You are now banished from Tartaros for two whole months. Any objections!?"

"No, o-of c-course not m-ma'am" I stammed.

-_End of flashback-_

Now here I was, in the middle of the forest, all alone.

"I'm so damn bored!" Just then I could hear a familiar scream. A girls scream. _I remember this scream. _He smirked, the scream belonged to no other than the blond girl who fought side by side with the pink haired idiot. Lucy Heartfilia. _This will be fun._

**Lucy's POV **

I was out on a solo mission because I need to pay rent and Natsu just HAD to catch a cold. _Stupid Natsu. I told him he shouldn't have challenged Gray on a ice-eating contest and then jump into the ice-box. When he was injured from the battle against that Tartaros member. What an idiot. _ I though.(AN:It was a really big box with ice) The job was capturing some bandits, easy enough. BUT, It seems that the bandits were incredibly strong mages. _And here I am, tied to a stupid tree with creepy bandits smiling at me. No, not_ _smiling, GRINNING_. I thought sarcastic. Then the boss locked like he got an idea. _This can't be good. _"You look cold, should I warm you up?" It wasn't a question. Before I could answer fire came from his hand and hit her left arm.

"KYAAAA" When he heard my scream the grin the men had became wider.

"My turn" Said another man and his hand where covered in lightning. I closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I heard a man scream, and I slowly opened my eyes. And they widened when I realized who the person in front of me was.

"Explode" He spoke, and the ground around the bandits exploded. The man in front of me was no other man, or demon, Jackal. One of the nine demongates of Tartaros.


	2. A ticking bomb chapter 2

**Jackal's POV**

The bandits were an easy match. I wonder why the blondie had such a hard time with them. Maybe she was just weak. _Maybe…_ I turned around, and I could clearly see the fear in her eyes, and tell she was terrified. How could she not, she was tied to a tree with her hands above her head, she only wore a mini shirt and a short skirt. And a man that have tried to kill her and her friend was standing in front of her. I confidently took a few step closer so we were only inches apart, at that moment she started to tremble. _I know, I'll make her trust me and then… BOOOM. I'ts the perfect plan. Cause humans are just useless creatures who doesn't deserve to live. Right?_ But if I wanted her dead, then why did I save her from those men? _Why did I care anyway? She was just a ordinary, boring, weak, pathetic, sexy, beautifu-WHAIT WHAT!_ He quickly got rid of the thoughts and looked right into her eyes.

"So what are you doing out here all by yourself without protection from that pink haired freak, blondie?"

**Lucy's POV**

I saw him take a few steps closer so we were only inches apart. _Why did I have to meet this dangerous, irritating, cocky, cute, sexy, hu…WHAT! How could I even think about that. _He looked me right in the eyes and I could feel my body stiffen.

"So what are you doing out here all by yourself without protection from that pink haired freak, blondie?" He asked. And somehow I didn't feel scared anymore, instead I felt irritated when I heard that cocky nickname he had given me.

"I was out on a solo-mission cause Natsu is sick and I was searching for the bandits when they attacked me" I told him using all my strength to keep my voice straight. "What about you?"

_Should I tell her? _He thought. "I was just out for a walk in the woods when I came across those men" He lied, but I could tell he wasn't telling the truth.

"Ok, but could you please untie me before my arms falls asleep?" I tried to sound innocent so he maybe would let me go, but, a grin was formed on his face and I could tell he was planning something bad.

"No" He simply answered.

"Why?" I whined.

"Cause I want something in return"

_This can't be good _"What do you want?" My voice sounded slightly annoyed.

_Now what do I want? I still need a place to stay so maybe… THAT'S IT!_ He thought. "I need somewhere to stay, so if you let me stay in you're home I will untie you and let you live. How does that sound?" I was confused, why didn't he just stay with someone else, like one of the other demongates… Something telled me that I didn't want to know. But should I really let a DEMON live with me. Well if I said no he would probably just leave me here or kill me. And something was of, he didn't seem like the same guy I had encountered a few days ago. He seemed NICE! Was he the same guy who said that humans just were toys, and that they didn't deserve to live? But he didn't seem like a threat, and I owe him for saving me.

"Deal, if you also come with me on some missions when I need money to pay rent" His grin was still on his face. _Bingo_

"Deal" _What have I gotten myself into?_ Was all I could think of when he started untie my ropes.


	3. A ticking bomb chapter 3

**Lucy POV**

_What have I gotten myself into_. Was all I could think of when I saw his sleeping face. After he untied my ropes I had insisted that we were taking the train, and after I had said that I had to explain to him what a train was. And then, when he FINALLY understood, he agreed. _But he looks kinda cute when he sleeps, he looks so defenseless, so… harmless. _I giggled at the thought, then it hit me. _What about Gray and Erza? If they find out that a DEMON is living with me they will probably kill him. AND NATSU! He won't even think twice, he WILL kill him after what he have done. But maybe? _I took a glance at his sleeping face. _Maybe he have changed. _

"Were now arriving in Magnolia" The speakers said. I stood up and went over to Jackal, and tapped him on the shoulder. Which seemed to be enough to wake him up, but he didn't open his eyes, or move.

"Go away Lamy, I'm trying to sleep. Go and disturb Tempesta instead" _Who's Lamy? _

"My names not Lamy, it's Lucy. And we have arrived in Magnolia and if you don't want to end up somewhere else so come on" At that moment his eyes opened. _Finally. _And he just stood up and walked out of the train, and ignored my statement. Like it was NORMAL. I just shrugged it of and followed, after that we began to walk to my apartment. It was early in the morning so no one was out.

"So what did you mean when you said that fire breather was sick?"

_So now I exist? _"I meant exactly what I said, he catched a cold when he was having a ice-eating contest with Gray. But they ended up swimming in the ice and throwing insults at one another" I simply said, and first he looked at me with a are-you-serious look. And then he started laughing.

"I new that the fire breather was dense, but not that he was this dense"

"He's name is Natsu you know" I pouted

"yeah, yeah, whatever"

**Jackal's POV**

The blond suddenly stopped in front of a apartment.

"This is were I live" We walked in and when we came inside my jaw almost dropped. _How rich is this girl. Oh, right, she is a member of a legal guild. _It was just so different from my room in Tartaros, there I only had a hard bed, a desk and boring stone walls. But this was different. (AN: if you have been watching fairy tail then you should know how beautiful Lucy's room is, but I will ad a guest room.)

"Ok, the rules are: You take the guest room, when I change my room is off limits, same goes when I take a shower, and no one, I repeat NO ONE will find out that you are staying here. Understood?"

"Yea, yeah, blondie"

"You are blond too!" (AN: I don't know his actual hair color, and I think he looks cute as a blonde. So he is blonde in this fanfiction)

"Yea, yeah" _Geez, this blonde sure are loud. _A smile was plastered on my face. _I didn't think she would actually agree with me staying. Now I can finally get my revenge._


	4. A ticking bomb chapter 4

**Jackal's POV**

_I'm bored. _I took a glance at the blonde in front of me. She was writing something, and I let my curiosity take over. I walked over to her so I stood behind her and took a glance at the paper. _She is actually a good writer. _It looks like she's writing about all of her adventures in fairy tail. 'And then the giant mole was chasing me through the mud and tried to make me his mate' _What the heck has this blonde gone through _(AN: If you don't know what I mean watch episode 201).And why were I angry? I shouldn't care about a perverted mole. She then yawned, stood up, and began to walk to the kitchen.

"You want breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure" I replied and followed her to the kitchen, when I had taken a seat in the kitchen she started cooking pancakes. _So, what should I do? Should I just kill her? Should I torture her? Or should I-_

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, I then snapped into reality only to se her sitting in front of me and that the food was ready.

"Oh, nothing important" I replied and an awkward silence fell upon us, that is until blondie spoke up.

"So, I've been wondering. Who's Lamy, and who's Tempesta?"

Ok, now I was confused "How do you now their names?"

"On the train yesterday, you called me Lamy and told me to go and disturb Tempesta instead"

At that comment I started blushing. _I am a total idiot. And why am I blushing? What are this girl doing to me? _"They are two of the demongates. And Lamy always bothers me in the mornings so I tell her to bother Tempesta instead" _Why am I telling her this?. _

"Ok, is that why you left?"

"No, it isn't. And I don't want to talk about it." I said and went to my room.

**Lucy's POV**

_What's his problem? I was just curious. _But I shrugged it of and took care of the dishes. _I wonder why he left. He still has his Tartaros mark so he didn't get kicked out. And he couldn't have planned to attack Fairy tail cause then he should have killed me in the forest or just leave me with the bandits. _I shrugged the thoughts of and decided to go to the guild. I knocked on the door to Jackal's room

"I'm going to the guild for a while, there's food in the fridge if you are hungry and if someone breaks into my apartment do NOT let them find out. Understand?"

"Sure blondie"

"You are blond to!" I grabbed my keys and whip and left. And only one thing was going through my mind. _What's gonna happen if the guild finds out. _


	5. A ticking bomb chapter 5

**Kyouka's POV**

_Why hasn't that pathetic cat come back yet? I wonder what his up to, he should have come back and begged for mercy by now. Were is he? _

"Kyouka!" I turned around just to see a worried Lamy.

"What?"

"Jackal is gone. I can't find him anywhere, is he hiding from me?" And I couldn't just lie to her, She was like the dotter I never had.

"I told him he was banished for two months but I though he would have come back to beg me for mercy by now. So truth to be told I don't know where he is" And I could clearly see that she was panicking.

"What! What if he doesn't come back! Or if he falls in love with someone else, then he will never be mine!" I sweat dropped. _She sure has a huge fantasy. Hasn't she realized that he doesn't have feelings for her._

"Don't worry, I don't think that will happen. I'm sure he is just sitting somewhere alone in the woods"

"You think?" She gave me the 'puppy eyes'.

"Yes" _At least I hope so. Cause who knows what will happen if he interacts with the humans._

**Lucy's POV**

I was chatting with Levy about a new book when the doors suddenly burst open. Revealing no others than Natsu and happy. _I really hope they doesn't know about Jackal_.

"Luce?"

"Yeah" _Crap._

"I have something important to ask you"

"_What is it?" I'm dead. _He came closer with a serious look on his face.

"Luce?"

"Yeah"

"Why did you go on a mission without me?" He whined like a little kid. _Thank god. He don't know._

"Sorry, Natsu. But you were sick and I needed money to pay my rent" I replied, still relieved that he doesn't know that I live with a demon. Just then he's face came closer, and he sniffed me. He SNIFFED me, was he some kind of freaking dog?

"What are you doing" I admit that it was creepy. And I know what creepy is.

"Luce, why do you smell like that bomb-freak?" _Crap, he noticed. Wasn't he supposed to be dense or something? What should I say?_

"What? How am I supposed to know. I maybe picked up his… scent, when I was out on that mission or something" I lied, and he looked convinced.

"Ok, see yah Luce!" He then ran away after Gray to pick up a fight. I sighted and started to head home. And when I stepped inside I immediately saw that the so-called-terrifying-demon was eating candy in the kitchen like a little kid. I giggled at the thought, _maybe this won't be that bad._


	6. A ticking bomb chapter 6

**Levy's POV**

I wonder why Lucy was so nervous when Natsu said she smelled weird, and I asked Gajeel about it and he also thought that her scent was different. _What could she possibly be hiding if she even hides it from NATSU. Her best friend. _But I wasn't as dense as Natsu, I knew she was hiding something, and I am going to find out. I stopped walking when I reached my destination, Lucy's apartment.

"Now or never" I told myself when I knocked on her door. _I really wonder what she is hiding._

**Jackal's POV**

"Give me the candy" I wined. I almost sounded like a little kid, but what else should I do. I was just eating some candy I found in her kitchen, and then she took it from me when she came home.

"No, you have already had enough" While she put the candy-bowl in the pantry, she sounded so… determined. Almost like a mother. _What should I do now_, I was so bored. Then a sudden idea came into my head. I walked up to her and pinned her to the wall with a grin on my face.

"Then if you don't give me the candy, you have to give me something else to quench my hunger".

**Lucy's POV**

Jackal took a few steps closer to me, and pinned me to the wall. And to make things worse, he had that grin on his face. _Oh no, what is he thinking? _

"Then if you don't give me the candy, you have to give me something else to quench my hunger" _What is he planning. _At that moment he leaned closer so our foreheads were touching. _Is he planning to kiss me?_

"Do you know what I want?" All I could do was to shake my head. But just when he opened his mouth to say something when I heard a knock on the door that made us both freeze right at the spot. _Shit. _At first we both stood there, then Jackal quickly ran to the kitchen and I ran to the door. _What if it's Natsu? _I though as I opened the door and was relived when I saw Levy. _Thank god._

"Hi, Levy"

"Hi, can I come in?"

"Sure" When she walked through the door she looked around in the room and then took a seat at the couch. Locking at me with observing eyes. Even I couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

"I know you are hiding something"


	7. A ticking bomb chapter 7

**Lucy's POV**

"W-what do y-you mean?" _Crap, how did she find out. _Ithought.

"I'm not as dense as Natsu you know, he maybe believe you but I don't" She answered, with a serious look on her face. Well she is one of the smartest in the guild, and she is also my best friend.

"Fine, you're right. I have been hiding something"

"And what exactly?" I was just about to answer when I heard a crash from the kitchen. _What the heck is he doing? Well Levy is going to find out either way so… _I walked to the kitchen only to see my 'guest' sitting beside the broken bowl and eating candy. _Of course. _

"Lucy what are y-KYAAAA" She screamed and fainted when she saw the Tartaros member.

"Wow, you sure have interesting friends" He was still stuffing candy in his mouth. _Why does he love candy so much? _But I just ignored him and carried Levy to the couch.

"Well, she wouldn't have fainted if she wasn't terrified of demons"

"Whatever"

_-Time skip 2hours-_

After Levy fainted I placed her on the couch, and I also placed two chairs in front of it. And right now Jackal is sitting on one of them while I am cleaning in the kitchen. "I think she is waking up blondie!" I heard Jackal shout from the living room. And I quickly took the other seat.

"What, I must have been dreaming. Cause all I remember is that it was a demon in your ki-KYAAA" She quickly sat up and looked at Jackal with fear in her eyes.

"Calm down. I am not going to eat you. At least not yet" He grinned at the end, and I 'Lucy Kicked' him right into the wall.

"Stop scaring her more, you overgrown cat"

"What the heck did you call me"

"Hey, Lucy?" We stopped our arguing to look at Levy who had calmed down a bit.

"Why is he here? Wasn't he the demon you and Natsu encountered a while ago?" _Well, I trust her. And if I don't tell her she might tell the guild. _

"Well…" I telled her the whole story. And in the end she understood, and promised that she wouldn't tell the guild. But before she left she whispered in my ear: "I think that you two would make a cute couple". Then she left me there, red as a tomato.

"Are you ok? You're face is all red"

"Sh-shut up" _Why am I blushing? I don't like him do i? No that can't be true._ I watched as he started to eat candy again. _Or is it?_


	8. A ticking bomb chapter 8

**Jackal's POV**

I was still sitting on the chair when blondie was saying goodbye to her friend. But before she left I could hear her whisper, "_I think that you two would make a cute couple_". And when she had said that I could se that the blond was blushing,

"Are you ok? You're face is all red" _Why was she blushing? Did she like me? No that can't be true, she deserve better. Wait! Why do I care? Ugh, forget it. _

"Sh-shut up" Why was she stuttering. But I just shrugged it of and began once again to eat the candy.

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey, I've been wondering" At that comment he stopped eating and locked at me confused.

"Why do you love candy so much?"

"It's because I have never ate it before" First I locked at him to se if he was joking, but no. _So he has never ate candy before? That's crazy!_

"Anything else you have never tried before?" Cause if he hasn't tasted candy then he must have missed much.

"Actually, there are many things I haven't tried yet. We only got bread and water at Tartaros, but we eat hot dogs or pizza at special celebrations"

"Then I know what I will cook for dinner" It was perfect, I'm sure he will love what I will cook for him.

"What?" He quickly turned around and stared at me with exited eyes. _I actually feel sorry for him. It's just like he have never had a normal life._

"It's a surprise" I told him and walked to the kitchen, he followed me to the kitchen and took a seat at the table waiting patiently. I started mixing the ingredients and after about half an hour, it was ready.

"Done, now you can eat" I told him. He carefully observed the food, like it was poisoned.

"What is it?" _Seriously?_

"It's called pancakes. It is delicious, here, try one" At first he locked suspicious, but then he carefully took a bite. _Finally, _I though. And before I new it he started to eat like Natsu.

"You were right, it was delicious" He locked like a happy little kid who got his first bike. I giggled at the though of that.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, really. It's late, you should go to bed. Don't worry I can take care of the dishes"

"Ok, but I'm not a little kid you know" Then he left the kitchen and walked towards his room. _But he sure acts like one. _I continued with the dishes, until I heard a sound coming from the living room. I put down the plate I was dishing and hurried to my living room, and my body froze when I saw who was there.

"Yo, Luce!" The people in front of me where no others than Gray, Erza, Natsu and Happy. My team. _I am so dead._


	9. Author note

**This is not a chapter, just some questions to all of you who are reading this.**

**Do you guys think that I should continue this story? I think it's pretty bad, but I want your opinion as well.**

**Do you have any suggestions, like what do you want to happen in the story. My mind is kinda blank at the moment.**

**And if you want something then you can always review or mail me. My mail is elllar2 I will try to update soon even if it will be hard because of all the tests that are coming up (I hate school). But until next time. Have fun and take care. I love you all!**


	10. A ticking bomb chapter 9

**Erza's POV**

I had just arrived from my latest mission. I was sitting at the guild like usual, the boys were fighting like usual. But something was off. Something was missing.

"Natsu, come over here now!"

"A-aye" He quickly made his way towards me.

"Natsu, where's Lucy?" _Now that I think about it, she haven't been at the guild lately. I hope nothing's happened_.

"I don't know. I think she is at her apartment" Weird, she always hangs out at the guild. _What if something happened?_

"HAPPY! GRAY! NATSU!" The whole guild froze when they heard me scream. "GET YOUR STUPID ASSES MOVING, WHE ARE GOING TO LUCY'S APARTMENT!" As I was making my way out of the guild they quickly followed without a word.

We all walked in silence until we reached our destination. Lucky enough, she had left the door unlocked. We all walked into the living room in silence. Natsu and Gray immediately started arguing about something, just then I heard that Lucy was talking to someone. The boys maybe didn't notice. But I did. And someone was answering her as well, but I couldn't hear what they were saying because of all the noise so I turned around and knocked the boys out. Then I heard footsteps approaching, I assume it is Lucy. But when she came into the room, she froze. _She is hiding something. I just know it._

"Yo, Luce" Gray greeted.

"H-hi, guys" She fake-smiled, now I know for sure.

**Lucy's POV**

Erza was looking at me suspiciously, she knew that something was of.

"So, Lucy. You look down, is there something wrong?"

"Well yeah, actually. I think you could call it boy problems" She shot a glare in Natsu's direction and then looked at me again.

"Well then. Natsu! Gray! Happy! Leave, we are going to discuss some girl-related stuff" All of them were so scared that they hurried to the window and jumped out in full speed. The first couple of minutes were quiet, until Erza spoke up:

"So, what is it? I can tell it's not just boy problems. It's something else" Well I expected nothing less from the Titania. _Why does she have to be so smart?_

"Well, you see. I met a guy on my last mission, and owed him a favor for saving me"

"So, who are we talking about"

"I only tell you if you promise not to be angry" At first she didn't looked so convinced but finally agreed.

"He's name is Jackal"

"And?" _Here goes. _I took a deep breath.

"He's one of the nine demongates of Tartaros"


	11. A ticking bomb chapter 10

**Lucy's POV**

"He's one of the nine demongates of Tartaros" I told her. She stayed calm but if you looked closely into her eyes you could see anger, confusion and… something that almost looked like Mirajane's eyes when she tries to match make people. _Oh, no._

"So, tell me about him?"

"Well. He is kinda nice, cute, but acts almost like a big kitten" _Wait! Did I just call him cute!? _A creepy smile was spread over the red-heads face.

"You like him?"

"WHA-? Where did that come from!?"

"Don't know, so can I meet him? Or are you going to hide him in the guest room forever" _How did she know he was here? And if she knew he was here, then why did she ask me about him?_

"I heard you talk to him in the kitchen when we came. But don't worry, Natsu and Gray were to busy fighting to notice" _Thank god._

"Sure. JACKAL, GET YOUR FAT ASS IN HERE NOW!" And I think that Erza were confused over my sudden mood change.

"SHUT UP BLONDIE. I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" He is practically begging for it.

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough. GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE YOU FUCKING CAT!" There was a short silence, then he smashed the door open.

"I AM NOT A CAT!"

"WELL YOU SURE LOOK LIKE ONE!"

**Erza's POV**

I was still in shock, who would have though that Lucy actually WAS living with a demon. And to make things worse, he still has his Tartaros mark, which means he is still a member. I wonder why he hasn´t done anything to Lucy yet. _Could he have changed? _

"So, you're from Tartaros?" He immediately froze.

**Jackal's POV**

_Oh, crap! The TITANIA!? _I just stood there, frozen. Waiting for her to attack me. But she never did. She just sat there and watched my actions.

"Y-yeah" She slowly stood up and I could se that the blonde also was nervous. _Am I going to die?_

"So, you met each other on Lucy's last mission, correct?"

"Yeah" Why is she asking this, haven't blondie told her already?

"So what are you planning?"

"Wait, what?" Ok, now I was confused.

"Well, you are a member of a dark guild. So what do you want with Lucy?" She shot me a glare, _damn she's scary. _

"N-nothing"

"Then why are you here?" _Should I tell her the truth? _ I decided to do it and I swallowed my pride.

"I am currently banished from Tartaros"


	12. A ticking bomb chapter 11

**Lucy's POV**

"I am currently banished from Tartaros" _What, why would they do that. _So that's why he wanted to stay over at my house. Because he didn't have anywhere to stay.

"So that's why you wanted to stay with me. I was wondering why you didn't just stay at Tartaros" Now it make sense.

"Why?" Erza raised an eyebrow. _I knew she was coldhearted but not this much._

"Because I lost to the pink-haired boy" _So they banished him just because he lost to Natsu? What a terrible guild. _I though to myself.

**Erza's POV**

I could easy see that Lucy was in shock. _If she didn't know what reason he had for staying with her, then why did she agree with it?_

"And why didn't you tell Lucy?"

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't want her to pity me" _What an idiot._ But I guess he is right, it would seem strange if the enemy pitied you. I got so many questions.

"Do you hate Lucy for defeating you in the past?" He was taken back by the question.

"Well, no, not really. I mean, it was mostly the fire-breathers fault" He started to blush. _Why was he blushing? _Does he have….

"Do you LO~VE her?" Now both of them was blushing furiously.

"NO" They yelled in unison. I snickered at their reaction. God, they were dense. _I wonder when they will realize their feelings for each other_.

**Lucy's POV**

I don't like that look on her face. But I have to admit that I am happy that it was Erza who found out and not Mirajane. I feel a shiver down my spine just thinking about how Mirajane would have reacted. She probably would go on a matchmaking rampage or something.

"Listen" I immediately snapped back into reality, only to see Erza in her heavens-wheel armor and pointing at least twenty swords at Jackal.

"You better take good care of Lucy. And if I hear that you have hurt her physically or mentally. I will hunt you down. Got it?"

"Y-yes m-ma'am" You could clearly see that he was frightened. After his answer Erza (surprisingly) just took back her swords (AN: I don't know what to call it), turned around, and walked through the door. But before she left…

"You know, you two would make a cute couple" Then left us, red like two tomatoes.

"Should we just forget that she said that?" I said, still blushing.

"Why? Do you think it's embarrassing?" I swear that he has a smirk on his face. And of course… I turned to face him. Which was a huge mistake, cause the next second I was pressed against the wall with the cat demon trapping me.

"W-what are y-you doing?" _Not this again._

"Well, I didn't have time to finish what I was about to say earlier because that blue haired girl came to visit" He leaned in so that our foreheads were touching. _Crap, I hoped that he had forgotten about that. _He leaned in, and my eyes widened.


	13. A ticking bomb chapter 12

**I am so sorry for not updating! I have a test coming up and I have to study. But don't worry I won't be putting the story on hold. And I have a question to you all. What do you want to happen in the story? Please R&R. I love you all!**

**Kyouka's POV**

"Kyouka! I have bad news!" I turned around and saw Lamy running towards me.

"What is it Lamy?" She looked panicked, _I wonder what happened._

"Jackal is still gone, and I have searched for him everywhere"

"I told you that he is banished from Tartaros for two months" Seriously, why is she so obsessed with him.

"No, it's not just that! I have heard from Franmalth that someone have seen him with that blonde girl from Fairy tail!" She said crying rivers.

"WHAT!?" _What could he possibly be thinking? _I smirked. W_ell Jackal, it seems this just got interesting. _

"Lamy, contact one of the top darkest guilds"

"Why?

"We are going to teach those fairies that you should never trust Tartaros" Now both of us had smirks on our faces.

"And that you should leave Jackal alone, (eyes glows viciously, anime style) he is mine" I sweat dropped, _Damn she is scary sometimes. Be prepared Jackal, that blonde is as good as dead._

**Lucy's POV**

My eyes widened. Jackal was, was… KISSING ME! _What should I do!? Should I kiss him back, well it feels kinda go-WHAT AM I THINKING!? _I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. So I gave in and kissed him back and I could have sworn that he smirked. He placed one of his legs between mine that made me moan and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue inside my mouth. We fighted for dominance, and he of course, won. And after about a minute we separated for air. After that he just stared into my eyes, I felt hypnotized.

"Well, we should go to bed. Like you said, it's late" He said in a husky voice. Just then I could hear the thunder outside and I froze and let out a '_EEEP'. _At that he started laughing.

"Are you afraid of the thunder" I nodded.

"You want me to sleep with you?" I was about to scream no when another rumble was heard.

"Um, if you don't mind" His smirk became wider.

"Course not" He picked me up bridal-style and carried me to bed. And laid down beside me.

"Night" I told him as I made myself comfortable.

**Jackal's POV**

"Night" She told me and made herself comfortable. I did too and wrapped my arm around her.

"God night" I replied before she fell asleep. I took a glance at her adorable face, _what are you doing to me woman. _Then I realized what I had done earlier and blushed. But I shrugged it off cause she enjoyed it and kissed her forehead. _It looks like I have fallen for you, HARD. _Then I drifted off to sleep.


	14. Author note 2

**Author note:**

**I am soo sorry for not updating as often as before, I have so many tests and homework to do. But I will try my best to write as often as I can. And I also has a challenge to all people who are reading this, the challenge is to write a good Jalu story. It doesn't matter if it's a one-shot or not, just a good story. Because if you accept this you we can maybe inspire other people to write Jalu stories. So come on all Jalu fans! Rise and start a revolution! FOR JALU!**


	15. A ticking bomb chapter 13

**Lucy's POV**

It was about 12 o'clock, and the sun was shining. I woke up and felt something, or someone holding me tight. I slowly opened my eyes and immediately saw a well toned chest (AN: I think that's what you call it). Then everything from last night came back to me. I quickly got out off his grip and hurried to the bathroom and splashed cold water in my face. _What the hell happened last night, since when did he start acting that way? Well, I better take a shower before he wakes up. _So I stripped, and let the warm water wash over me. And suddenly I heard a loud banging sound coming from the bedroom.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hurry up now and make something to eat, I'm starving" I heard him yell. _Geez, what's his problem?_

**Jackal's POV**

When I woke up I realized that blondie was gone. Then I heard the shower and sighted in relief. _Why was I afraid? Were I afraid that she had left me? _I glanced towards the bathroom door. _Why did I feel this way, I shouldn't fall for a weak fairy. This is stupid. What's wrong with me? _I was so frustrated so I slammed my head against the wall.

"Is everything alright?" I heard her from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hurry up now and make something to eat, I'm starving" I yelled as response.

"Ok, ok, calm down I'm coming" First the only thing that was heard was small noises. Then she came out from the bathroom, dressed in a skirt and a mini-shirt.

"Ok, what do you want to eat?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Anything will be fine" I replied because I don't know so much about food. She nodded and began to cook, I wonder what she will cook this time.

_-Time skip- (I'm lacy)_

**Lucy's POV**

"What is this called?" _Seriously?_

"It's called chili con carne, don't worry it isn't poison" _But since it is a special recipe for Natsu… _He started to eat, but after the first bite smoke came out of his ears.

"WATER!" He quickly ran towards the basin.

"I guess I shouldn't have added a whole bottle of hot sauce" I said to myself.

"Why would you do that!?"

"I sometimes cook for Natsu and he wants extra hot food" I guess I should have followed the recipe. I looked at Jackal made his way back to the table.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better" I sighted, _it's his own fault for taking a big bite before knowing if it was good or not. _Well I should probably go to the guild. I stood up and grabbed my whip and keys.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the guild, I need to go on a mission to get money so I can pay my rent"

"Then I am coming with you, it's included in the deal, remember?"_That's right, how could I forget that?_

"Ok, but only if you promise to NOT destroy anything and that the guild will NOT find out. Understood?" He though about it for a moment, then a grin was spread over his face.

"Sure thing, _blondie_"

"You're blond too!" Then I heard him laugh as I made my way to the guild. _What's the worst that can happen? _At that moment I though that this was just going to be a normal mission. That nothing could go wrong. But instead, everything went wrong.


	16. A ticking bomb chapter 14

**Lucy's POV**

I had finally reached the guild. _Just act normal, _I though as I opened the huge doors.

"Hey, Lucy!" C_rap._

"Um, hi Erza" I walked towards the bar with Erza who and ordered a strawberry cheesecake while I ordered a strawberry smoothie.

"So, anything happened? Has _he _done something? Should I kill him?" I sweatdropped.

"No, it's fine. He hasn't done anything" She nodded. _How can she be so calm, I am surprised that she hasn't killed him yet. _Suddenly I felt an enormous dark aura behind me. And as I turned around I came face to face with the demon herself.

"Lucy, I know what you are hiding" _Mira. How did she know. What should I say? I know! I'll just play innocent._

"What is it Mira?" Suddenly she burst into tears and hugged me tight.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have a boyfriend!?"

"What, I don't have a boyfriend" She stopped hugging me, and stared right into my eyes with an evil/creepy smile on her face.

"So… who's the lucky guy?" _Is she even listening? _

"No one"

"Stop hiding him, who is it? Who's your boyfriend ?"

"Who's got a boyfriend?" Cana asked. And so they kept going until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Which I think I said a little too loud cause now everyone in the guild was staring at me. But when they saw Mira and Cana talking to me with a crazy look on they're faces they ignored it. But only because they didn't want to get involved when the ´matchmaking demons´ had gone crazy.

"Like I said, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm just going to take a mission" I said when I had finally calmed down. So I walked over to the mission board and took a request. And I was on my way back to the bar when…

"Hey Luce, want to go on a job?" _HE_ asked with his famous grin on his face.

"Sorry Natsu, I'm going on a solo mission because I have to pay rent and I don't want you to destroy everything"

"But it'll be to dangerous to go on your own" He had a point, if I cleared a hard mission 'on my own' people would get suspicious. _What do I do?_

"I think Lucy will be fine on this mission. She is strong enough to take care of herself. _Right Natsu?"_ I turned around. _The Titania to the rescue. _I though.

"Of course ma'am" Then Gajeel entered and Natsu went over to pick a fight with him. I sighted in relief and looked at Erza.

"Thank you Erza"

"It's okay, but remember to be careful" I nodded and walked to the bar and talked to Levy.

_-Time skip-_

I was on my was home when I decided to look at the misson.

**Five bandits are terrorizing our town **

**please help us.**

**The bandits are strong but doesn't use magic.**

**Reward: 120 000 jewel**

_Sounds easy enough. _I finally reached my apartment, I unlocked the door and walked in only to see Jackal asleep in MY bed. I was just about to scream at him when I saw his sleeping face. _He looks so peaceful and defenseless._ So I let him be. I changed into my nightgown, and laid down beside him. And then, I slowly drifted into dreamland.


	17. A ticking bomb chapter 15

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up early in the morning, and something didn't feel right. Something or someone was holding me tight. _Natsu?_ Wait, it couldn't be him. Then I remembered everything from last nigh and my eyes immediately shot open. Only to be greeted by a half naked smirking demon.

"Morning" He said, still smirking. I blushed and tried to get out off his death grip, but it was no use.

"Let me go" I demanded.

"No, not yet" Then I got an great idea, but I was not sure if it was going to work. I got closer to him and rubbed myself against his private area which made him groan in pleasure and his grip loosened. I took that opportunity to 'Lucy Kick' him into the wall.

"Ow, what was that for?" He groaned, and he was obviously in pain.

"For not letting me go, I'm going to take a shower. And when I am done we're leaving. Oh, and I have a cloak in my closed that you are going to wear. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah blondie" _Why does he keep calling me that? He's blond to! _But I didn't complain, truth to be told I didn't care anymore because I will get my revenge soon. So I walked into the bathroom, stripped and let the warm water wash over my body. _It will be great to go on a mission without getting in danger Because of Natsu and seriously hurt. _I quickly took a shower and dressed myself. When I was done with all my morning routines we were ready to go.

"Why do I have to wear a cloak?" He groaned.

"Well, because if a rumor starts about seeing me with a demon. Or even a _boy. _Then Mira goes crazy and hires private detectives who follows every step I take, believe me it's not funny"

"You sure has weird friends" _No shit sherlock?_

"I can't disagree to that. But to be honest all the people in fairy tail is quite weird"

"Just like you" Why does he keep pick on me?

"I'm not! If someone's weird it's you kitty cat!"

"I am not a kitty cat" I could be so tough right now.

"Well you do have cat ears and a tail" I giggled.

"Why you little-"

"**The train to Clowerwille leaves in two minutes"**

"Oh, shit. We have to go!" I quickly grabbed Jackal's hand and dragged him onto the train. We made it in the last second.

"That was close, by the way what were you going to say earlier?"

"Nothing" He replied. The train started to move and we were on our way. I wonder what will happen on this mission?


	18. A ticking bomb chapter 16

**Jackal's POV**

I was running through the forest with a unconscious Lucy in my arms. She had serious injuries and was bleeding badly. The mission was supposed to be easy, but apparently we didn't know the bandits were some powerful S-class mages.

_-Flashback-_

I was separated from Lucy after her crazy mermaid spirit washed us away with the bandits. Now I was wheat, tired and irritated. Then suddenly I heard a scream that almost made me jump, _Lucy. _I ran as fast as my legs could muster, and when I finally reached my destination (AN: I sound like a GPS) my eyes widened at the sight before me. Lucy was laying on the ground, hurt, two men was standing next to her and between those men was someone I recognized. _Lamy. _I just stood there frozen. _What is she doing here? _

"Jackal! I knew you would come back to me"

"Why are you here?" I asked her coldly. "And WHAT are you doing to Lucy?" Now I was really angry, how dare she hurt her?

"You mean this girl? Kyouka told me to kill her, but she is not dead. _Yet" _After she said that I quickly stepped in front off her in a protective pose.

"I will not let you touch her" My voice almost sounded like a growl.

"Why are you taking her side? ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME!?"

"We were never together! And I'm taking her side because… I owe her"

"No that's not it" Just then her eyes widened like someone had killed her cat or her sister.

"_You love her!?" Where did that come from?_

"No! Yes! Maybe… I don't know" I started to blush. _Wait! Why was I blushing!? _The bandits looked confused and I could easily tell they had no idea what was going on.

"She stole your heart! Unforgivable! Get her! Kill her! MURDER HER!" Ok, now she has totally lost it.

"I won't let you! Etherias form!" I could feel my body changing into my etherias form, my _true_ form.

"What! That Kyouka chick never told us we had to fight a freaking demon!" One of the guys in front off me screamed as I lunged towards them. Then my mind went black, the next thing I knew was that I stood in front of two dead bodies and Lamy who screamed at me I was expelled from Tartaros and the feeling of my guildmark disappearing.

_-End of flashback-_

Now here I was. Running towards the only people I knew who could help her. _Fairy tail. _When I finally got there I didn't even hesitate. I kicked the door open with such power people all over town should have been able to hear me.

**Levy's POV**

I was sitting at the guild as usual when the doors suddenly burst open, revealing no other than Jackal. _What's that idiot doing here? Natsu will kill him. _Then I saw the unconscious-bleeding Lucy in his arms. I looked at Erza who had stopped eating and requiped into her heavens-wheel armor. But she wasn't the first one to break the silence.

"What have you done to Lucy!?" A certain fire dragonslayer shouted while he was surrounded by fire.

"She was hurt during her mission, now where's the infirmary!?" He shouted back with hurt in his voice.

"Liar! Why would you help her! You don't ever know he-"

"NATSU! That's enough! Levy take them to the infirmary! Wendy, go with Levy and heal Lucy" Erza shouted and surrounded Natsu with her swords so he couldn't attack Jackal and hurt Lucy even more. I nodded and showed him to the infirmary. And as we began to make our way there I could hear Natsu screaming about Jackal being evil… that is, until Erza knocked him out. _I hope Lucy will be ok._


	19. A ticking bomb chapter 17

**Lucy's POV**

I slowly woke up and but I didn't bother opening my eyes. But something felt strange, I am in a bed? But how? Then I realized the weigh that was on me, _I have TWO PEOPLE in my bed. _My eyes snapped open revealing no other than Jackal, and when I looked over my axis I saw the one and only Natsu. _I should've known. _I took a deep breath.

"Lucy Kick" and the boys flew right into the wall. _It's their fault for sleeping in my bed_. I saw the first aid kit and all the medicines. _This_ _isn't my house, this is the guilds infirmary. _

"Ow, Luce what was that for?"

"Yeah, what was that for" _Wait, why aren't those two beating each others throats right now?_ I think that Jackal knew exactly what I was thinking cause…

"Erza said that if we fought she would beat us up and not let us in here anymore" _Sounds true enough._

"Are you feeling better? Does it hurt? Should I get Wendy? Or-"

"Natsu I'm fine, don't worry. Hey Jackal, could you help me up from the bed?"

"Why him! He's evil!? And-"

"Sure" Meanwhile Natsu continued to scream bad stuff about Jackal, he helped me to stand up. He had his arm around my hip to support my weight.

"Hey! Quit ignoring me! And why is he helping you Luce?"

"It's because I have lived with her the last couple of days" He smirked. _That idiot._

"What!? Why!?" Jackal was about to answer when I interrupted him.

"He saved me during a mission so I owed him a favor and let him stay with me" After I had said that I had to do my best not to laugh at Natsu's face. His jaw had dropped to the floor and his eyes looked like they would pop out off his skull any minute.

"Wait, why would you help her? Our guilds are rivals" Just then I realized something strange. Jackal's guildmark was gone, _did he remove it himself?_

"Not anymore" While he continued to help me get out of the infirmary I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. And one word got stuck in my brain. _Why?_

"LUCY!" I snapped out from my thoughts when the guild shouted at me and lunged towards me. I waited for the impact but it never came, I looked up only to see Erza with a murderous glare.

"If you throw yourselves at Lucy you will only hurt her more"

"It's okay Erza, it doesn't hurt that much" I shouldn't have said the last part because Jackal let me go so I almost fell but I manage to stand up before I fell.

"Lucy!" I didn't even have enough time to think before Levy gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Levy, can't breathe" I heard Jackal laugh so I shot him a glare that made him stop immediately.

"Sorry, I'm just glad that you're okay"

"Lucy my child" It was master.

"Y-yes master" _Shit, how should I tell him I have spent the last days with a demon from our rival guild._

"Can I talk to you and your friend please?"

"Sure" I signaled Jackal to follow as we made our way to masters office. When we got inside master sat down in his chair and looked at us suspiciously.

"So, tell me"

"What"

"How did you guys meet? And why doesn't he kill anyone? And how did you manage to have him and Natsu in the same room" _Where should I start?_

"Well, we met on one of my solo-missions, I have no idea why he doesn't kill anyone and Erza threatened to beat him and Natsu up if they fought"

"Ok, but if you just met during a mission then why is he following you like a lost puppy"

"Hey, I am not a lost puppy!"

"*sight* Well…" I telled him the hole story, except that part of him sleeping with me and kissing me.

"Ok, but I still don't understand why you *points at Jackal* chose to trust Lucy and not kill her? I'm sure if you killed her your guild would let you return" He's right. _Technically we are rivals and he chose not to kill me. Why didn't he kill me?_


	20. Author note 3

**Author note:**

**Hey everyone, I need to ask you all for help. I can't seem to think of a good name for Jackals and Lucys child. Please help me! I'm almost finished with chapter 19 so please help me to think up a good name. Love you all! **


	21. A ticking bomb chapter 18

Lucy: Hey, what's wrong?

Me: I can't think of a good name for your daughter.

Lucy: WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT THAT I'M NOT EVEN MARRIED!

Me: Calm down, I know that. At least not yet *evil eyes-anime style*

Natsu: Who's Lucy going to marry!?

Jackal: Me of course. Who else?

Me: How did you get here?

Natsu and Jackal: Through the door.

Me: GET OUT! THIS PLACE IS A 'GIRLS ONLY'!

Natsu and Jackal: No. Now it is a boys place.

Me: Lucy.

Lucy: Got in. LUCY KICK! *the boys flies out of the door and lands somewhere in the ocean*

Me: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did then Jackal would be a Fairy Tail member in the series by now.

**Jackal's POV**

_How should I tell him? I can't just say: Well, I couldn't because I kinda' fell in love with her. That would be considered a death wish._

"Well, I was going to in the beginning" Lucy froze and her eyes widened but I chose to ignore it "but then I became her friend and everything changed. If I got an order to kill her now I shouldn't be able to do it". After I said that I smelled salt. _Tears? _Then I saw that Lucy were crying and the 'old man' had tears in the corners of his eyes. _Geez, are all of these humans crybabies?_

"Hey, master. I was wondering if Jackal maybe could join the guild?" My jaw fell to the ground and I looked at her with a 'are-you-serious' look.

"Well, he hasn't done anything too bad" (AN: In this fanfiction it was Kyouka who destroyed the castle and no one were hurt during the fight between Natsu and Jackal). "So why not. Were do you want your stamp?" I were still confused, _They accept me? Just like that? After everything I have done?_

"Wait, you're just going to accept me?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No. And I would like to have the mark at the same spot as my previous guild mark" The old man. Makarov I think. Handed the stamp to Lucy who came up to me with a smile on her face and stamped me.

"Welcome to the guild!" She smiled. _Maybe this won't be so bad. _All three of us walked out of the door, my new master first.

"Listen up brats. We have a new recruit, Jackal, a former Tartaros member. But let's put the past behind and welcome him Fairy tail-style! Let's party!" I was still in shock. _Why did they just accept me. Heck, I have even tried to kill their members just a month ago, and they're acting like it never happened. _I smiled. _Looks like I finally have something to live for._

**Lucy's POV**

I saw that Jackal was smiling. _It's good to now that he's happy._

"Listen! I have one more announcement to make! We have been requested by Mes- I mean Doranbolt to destroy Tartaros! The ones that will go will be: Erza, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, The thunder legion, Wendy and of course Happy, Carla and Lily! You will leave in three hours so hurry up!"

"Wait! Why can't I come along?!" _I don't get it, I always get to come along on these missions._

"Lucy I didn't choose you because you are injured, and Jackal you will stay with her" I don't complain to that, it's true I am injured. And it won't be that bad having Jackal to watch over me.

"Stop talking! I want to go now! Let's beat up some demons!" I sweat dropped. How can Natsu be so hyperactive all the time?

"I agree with Natsu! Let's beat them up and get this over with!" Gray to?

"Well then let's go now if everyone agrees with it" Oh, no. If Erza is exactly like Natsu and Gray then…

_-Wild fantasy-_

_Erza is standing above a mountain of demons, rising her sword and screams:_

"_Come on! I need more blood! Give me more sacrifices!" _

_-End of wild fantasy-_

I shivered. _How could I just imagine that!? _I carefully looked at Erza. _She wouldn't do that would she? _I quickly put the though aside, mostly because I didn't want any nightmares.

"You okay?" Jackal asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to go home" I felt an arm around my hip, I looked up only to see Jackal smirking.

"I can walk by my self you know" I said, or more like demanded.

"Well, I don't want you to fall and hurt you even more. So whatever you like it or not I am going to help you" I pouted. I didn't give up I just didn't want to argue. _Now when I have been by his side this long I can't even imagine a life without him. I am glad that I have him in my life._


	22. A ticking bomb chapter 19

Me: God, I hate school.

Lucy: Why?

Me: Because of all the tests that are coming up.

Natsu: Then if it isn't fun then skip it.

Me: Didn't Lucy kick you out?

Natsu: I can swim you know.

Lucy: Natsu, get out! *surrounded by a murderous aura*

Natsu: Aye!

Me: Finally, I do not own Fairy tail

**Lucy's POV**

_-Timeskip 6 months-_

I sat at the bar in the guild and drinking my usual strawberry smoothie. The war against Tartaros was finally over. And no one were to much hurt, but something weird is that everyone now accepted Jackal as one of us. He is no longer the terrifying demon of Tartaros, he's Jackal a proud member of Fairy tail. He's also my boyfriend. But lately he's been acting strange, he's been spending the night with the other boys and rarely talk to me. I looked at him, only to see him talking to Natsu. They've actually become good friends. I snapped out of my thoughts when Jackal approached me.

"We need to talk" He said seriously and led me out of the guild. _What does he want to talk about? Is he going to break up with me? Does he not love me anymore? _My mind was almost exploding.

"Lucy" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around, we were in the forest.

"Luce we need to talk" I looked up at him and he looked very serious. I nodded, to tell him to continue.

"Lucy you are the first woman I have ever loved. You are the sun that lights up my world. You are the one that made me understand the value of friendship and love. Even though I were one of the most dangerous creatures in Fiore, you led me out of the darkness. You are the one and only woman that I love. What I am trying to say is" He kneeled down one knee "will you marry me?" I couldn't hold back anymore. Tears streamed down my face.

"Oh, yes!" I lunged myself at him and gave him a huge hug. It was perfect, we stood there, in the forest, thinking about all the things that have happened. In the moonlight you could see Jackal's yellow guildmark, and I knew why he wanted it that color. My hair, or should I say our hair. From now on our lives would change, it would never be the same. We will not just be 'together', from now on we will be a happy family.

_-Time skip 10 years-_

It's been nine and a half year since Jackal and I were married and everything is practically the same. Well except- "Mommy! Let's go to the guild!" Jacy screamed. Jacy is my daughter, Jackal is the father of course. She had long blond hair like me and ears and a tail like her father. She is always happy and full of energy. She is just like me and doesn't sleep for to long but she eats like Natsu. I don't know if I should be scared or not. She has explosion magic (AN: Like Jackal's curse but magic) but she can't use the etherias form yet, she can also use celestial magic.

"Yeah, but only if you promise not to pick a fight with Romeo" Oh, I almost forgot. She also likes to pick fights, she is just like Gray and Natsu used to be. But with Romeo, I guess Natsu were the wrong one to look up to.

"I'm not the one who picks fights, he is the one who starts it!"

"So you have never started a fight before?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well sometimes" I giggled.

"Thought so. Well then let's go, I am sure your father already is there"

"Okay" _She is so carefree. Reminds me of how I were at the time I joined Fairy tail. _On the way to the guild I though of all the things that have happened. But I snapped out of my thoughts when-

"HEY ROMEO! FIGHT ME!"

"YOU GOT IT KITTY!"

"DON'T CALL ME KITTY ASHBRAIN" There they go again. *sight* I wish they could just grow up. I walked over to the bar to talk to Natsu and Gray who were going to start a drinking contest.

"Really, another competition? It's bad enough you have taught the small ones to act like idiots. Mira take away the alcohol at once" I scolded them as Mira came and took the alcohol to Cana instead who was challenging Laxus.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT IDIOTS!" The idiots shouted in unison.

"HEY! STOP COPYING ME!"

"I meant you have a bad influence on Romeo and Jacy" I said as a pointed in their direction. "They're acting like you have acted since… well, since always" _How long have they acted like this anyway?_ _Well as long as I have known them they have been idiots. _

"What do you mean 'bad influence'?" Natsu asked.

"Well Romeo has always looked up to you and Jacy has looked up to Gray and because you are acting like idiots they are acting like idiots thinking that's how they should act" I explained to them, they seemed a little angry that I called them idiots though.

"WE'RE NOT IDIOTS!" They screamed in unison. Again.

"WANNA GO FLAME BRAIN!?"

"BRING IT ON STRIPPER!" _There they go again. _I sweat dropped. _Are they ever going to grow up? _Suddenly I heard a explosion behind me, I turned around only to see that Romeo and Jacy has started to use magic in their brawl. That is, until Erza saw them.

"You two stop fighting" she glared at them.

"Sorry Erza" they said. It was weird, they weren't afraid of her but Natsu and Gray were. _I wonder what happened in their past. On second thought, I don't think I want to know the past is the past. _I looked at every ones happy faces, even Jackal. He was talking to Mira and Lisanna at the moment, he looked like he always known them. Well, I guess Fairy tail is that kind of place. A place were everyone are friends, everyone are family. And I am happy to be a part of such a good family.


	23. A ticking bomb chapter 20

Me: I'm finally finished!

Lucy: That's wonderful!

Natsu and Jackal: Yeah!

Me: How did you two get here?

Jackal: Well you told us not to use the door so…

Natsu: We came through the window.

Me: Well, I'll let you stay here since this is the last chapter.

Lucy: Oh, and she does not own Fairy tail.

Me: *sniff* Why are you so mean to me!?

Everyone except me: Enjoy!

**Jacy's POV**

I see that mom is talking to Erza about something. _I wonder what they're saying. _

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME BOMBFREAK" I looked back at Romeo

"I'M NOT A BOMB FREAK FLAMEHEAD"

"YOU WANNA GO?"

"BRING IT ON" and so it has begun. But could only cast one spell each before-

"You two stop fighting" _Erza. Why does she have to interfere every time I'm about to kick that bastards ass._

"Sorry Erza" me and Romeo said. I looked at mom again and I saw that she were smiling. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around only to see my dad smiling at me.

"How's it going?"

"I'm fine. But Erza stopped me before I could beat Romeo up" Then I remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to ask. How did you and mom meet?" His smile disappeared and he looked down, it looked like he was ashamed.

"We met while she was out on a solo-mission and in the beginning I saw it as a opportunity to kill her, this was before I joined Fairy tail. But then when I got to know her and I just couldn't bring myself to do it" He said. _I can't believe how much those two gone through. _

"Oh" I simply said.

"But let's put the past behind and focus on what's happening right now" dad said as he looked up and smiled again. _Wow, his mood sure changes fast._

**Lucy's POV**

I was sitting at the bar, everything were fine until-

"Hey Lucy, you look down. I know what you need" _Please don't say it Mira_

"A boyfriend!"

"Mira, I can't do that. I'm MARRIED and on top of that I have a child. So I can't"

"Aaww, you're no fun" She replied. _What is it with this woman and matchmaking. She must have hit her head pretty hard when she were younger._ *sight* Well, almost all of us had a bad past. _But look at us now, we act like it never happened. _I smiled at the though. _We sure are a weird guild._ And of course Happy had to ruin it.

"Lushy, stop smiling like that it's creepy. You look like a crazy sunfish" he said as he started to fly away.

"Get back here you stupid neko!" I shouted and started chasing him.

**Jacy's POV**

I walked over to Natsu and Gray who were sitting at the bar arguing about something.

"I BET I CAN DRINK MOR ALCOHOL THAN YOU FLAME-BRAIN!"

"BRING IT ON STRIPPER!" They shouted at one another and ordered three barrels alcohol. THREE FUCKING BARRELS! _I know I look up to them but I think I need new idols. _

"Didn't mom tell you NOT to drink to much just a minute ago?" I asked them.

"Well, that was then and now is now. Don't think to much on the past" Natsu said.

"Well then, I go ask mom about it" I told them.

"NO, DON'T" They screamed in unison.

"HEY, YOU WANNA FIGHT!?"

"BRING IT ON YOU STRIPPING PERVERT!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME YOU BURNED NUT-BRAIN"

"STRIPPING PREVERT WHAT ELSE?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO REPEAT IT YOU NUT-SKULL" (AN: I think you can guess who said what)

"*sight* There they go again" I have to admit that it's pretty funny to watch their brawls. But I don't want the guild get destroyed again so…

"Hey Erza, Gray and Natsu are at it again" She stopped eating her cake and looked up.

"Are you two fighting again?" She said in a murderous tone. They froze and hold to one another for there lives.

"No, of course not Erza. We're best friends right buddy?"

"Aye" Everybody sweatdropped. _They never learn. _Everybody though. Well except for Erza who was eating her cake. But I love this guild, and I wanna be right here. With my guildmates, my friends, my family.

**The End**


End file.
